Wireless networking is described in the IEEE (Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers) 802.11 WLAN standard, which has become the de-facto standard in wireless networking. However, in settings with a large concentration of Wi-Fi users, the quality of connectivity tends to fall drastically. In environments such as sports stadiums, there is often a gathering of several tens of thousand spectators, a large fraction of whom attempt to use the Wi-Fi access provided locally. Since the wireless channel is a shared medium, there are often excessive collisions of packets on air, in spite of the IEEE 802.11 collision avoidance mechanism. The prior art IEEE 802.11 collision avoidance mechanism involves the setting of a random back-off interval beginning at the time when the medium is sensed as free. Each node picks its own random count value and counts down slot times until it reaches the end of its count at which point it decides to transmit. However, it still might face a collision through one or other nodes coincidentally picking the same random value. Upon a subsequent collision, the range of values of the random number increases so as to minimize the chance of further collisions. This continues until a maximum back-off value (or ‘contention window’ size) is reached. The size of the contention window is usually restricted between a minimum and a maximum value. The minimum value is used when collisions are rare. However, this mechanism does not ensure a collision free scenario. It only presents an overall fair user experience and works best when accesses and usage cases are unrelated—that is, when accesses are as randomized as possible. The probability of a collision (C) given a contention window size (CW) and number of nodes N is:
                    C        =                  1          -                                    [                                                CW                  -                  1                                CW                            ]                                      N              -              1                                                          (                  equation          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                )            
A low collision rate also requires that the number of available slot times in the contention window be significantly higher than the number of contending nodes, as shown in the table below derived from equation 1:
Number of nodeCWProb. Co5127 3.11%1512710.48%2512717.28%5012732.11%8012746.45%10012754 .28%13012763.93%15012769.21%20012779.26%30012790.59%
Each collision results in wasted use of the shared media, adding to overall loss of efficiency of use of the wireless medium.